


I Don’t Pay You to Be A Whore

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony is Peter’s sugar daddy (details fuzzy) and they live in some huge house on the corner of the street in NYC. Peter flashes some construction guys and girls working on the street outside of their window. (Purposefully or not it’s up tp you.) Somehow Tony finds out and gets super jealous. He ends up fucking Peter in front of the window as all the construction workers watch. I feel like slow sex would really show ‘em who’s boss but literally any sex is good sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	I Don’t Pay You to Be A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> exhibitionism, mildly dub con because technically speaking the construction workers didn’t agree to this but also technically speaking they can look away, so.

Peter didn’t _mean_ to, of course. He isn’t exactly shy about his body, but it isn’t like he wants to give shows to random people for free.

(Not for free, at least. He’s considered charging for it, but daddy gets so possessive, so he decided not to.)

But the point is, he didn’t think to himself ‘yes, today I shall make my daddy angry and jealous by getting undressed where the construction workers next door have a front row seat’! He didn’t _mean_ to!

He just wanted to get changed into some pretty lingerie for his daddy—Tony had specifically requested a surprise for tonight, and he promised he would buy Peter the new make up pallet he’s been _aching_ for in return—and he thought lingerie would be nice since he almost never wears them.

But here’s the thing about that: he almost never wears them. Which means there he was, butt naked, jumping and shimmying and wiggling his way into what is quite possibly the most stupidly complicated lingerie set that has ever existed; all while the construction workers next door stare in awe and pleasure.

Peter was pretty proud of himself when he _finally_ got all the straps into place, checking himself out in the full length mirror when-

He sees out of the corner of his eye, the blinds aren’t closed. He turns to fully look at the window, and can’t help the blush when he sees all those men staring openly at him, not even pretending to be subtle. One of them is even palming himself shamelessly! How rude.

Peter doesn’t necessarily _mind_ , really. Sure, he’s embarrassed because he didn’t know the blinds were open. But he isn’t ashamed of his body and honestly, seeing the immediate feedback of men drooling over his ass is pretty damn awesome.

So, he smirks and does a pose, wiggling his ass a few times before he mouths clearly Do you think he’ll like it?’

One of them laughs and shoots him a thumbs up, some of them nod their agreement. Some of them, though, just keep staring and drooling like cavemen.

_Men_ , Peter thinks with an exasperated sigh. Some men think with their brains, others with their dicks.

Peter smirks as he turns to the door. He found one that thinks with both, which lead to Peter having a genius billionaire as his sugar daddy.

Unfortunately, his smirk quickly falls away and turns into a shocked O shape, because there in the door is said Daddy, looking ready to murder someone.

Peter gulps, taking a step back. “H-hey daddy! That- this isn’t what it looks like! I swear!”

Tony crosses his arms, stalking forward. “No? Because it looks like you just shook your ass for those men across the street, is what it looked like.”

Peter blushes even more, backing up. “I-I was asking if th-they thought you would like it!” Peter defends himself, but he knows it’s weak.

Tony rolls his sleeves up and _god_ Peter loves when he does that. “The only person you shake that ass for is daddy, you little slut. I don’t pay you to be _**a**_ whore, I pay you to be _my_ whore.”

Peter’s breath hitches, and he feels his back hit the blinds. “I’m sorry daddy-“

Tony raises the blinds behind Peter, turning him around in one fluid motion and shoving him into the new clear window. “You will be,” Tony promises, hot and dark against Peter’s ear. “Because now I have to show those poor men _exactly_ who you belong to.”

And well, Peter can honestly say that he can’t remember they’re watching by the end of it. Tony is just _that_ good.


End file.
